More Of A Headache For Kaos
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Kaos goes to use a spell to hurt the male Portal Master, the spell backfires big time. Done as a request for Card-Golem. :)


**Card-Golem, who owns Drew, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01. Blaze belongs to robotman25. Elliott belongs to Purple27GameLord. Sage belongs to Steelcode. I only own Rachel and Crystal.**

 **A/N: This story was inspired by the Batman: The Brave And The Bold episode where Fire Storm is first introduced and when Kaos accidently pulls Star Strike from her home.**

* * *

 **More Of A Headache For Kaos**

"Look out!" Rachel cried out as she leapt up into the air, catching Crystal with her telekinesis as the young girl was thrown back by a power orb from Kaos. The young girl quickly used the moment to throw out some shuriken while she was lowered to the ground by her older sister.

Blaze deflected some on-coming projectiles with his swords. "This is getting ridiculous!" He said. "What is Kaos doing here?"

Sage, who had just gained his Portal Master, Imaginator, and Skyelemental powers the week before, managed to throw out a flurry of blades just like the ones Stormblade had, his bluish-green aura surrounding him while his bluish-green glowing eyes had a tinge of reddish yellow. He noticed a blade from Kaos had cut his blue, green, yellow, and red colored shirt while his light blue crystal gauntlets deflected many of the other sharp evil blades. He grunted as he took a hit to his shoulders, but thankfully his reddish-yellow crystal pauldrons absorbed most of the blow. Digging in his bluish-green crystal boots, he pulled out a whip that had red, yellow, blue, and green crystals embedded in the handle and flicked his hand, making the whip crack and unleash a fiery green tornado at Kaos, who couldn't get out of the way in time and it swept him up and knocked him back a few feet.

"Nice work, Sage!" Jamie called out as he used his psychic pound to shake up the ground.

Elliott turned his body to ink to sneak up on Kaos and surprise him with an ice attack. "Why is he here anyway?" He asked as he slithered back over to Rachel and changed back to his human form.

"I don't know," she said.

"Oh, quite simple, Poser Masters!" Kaos said as magic gathered up in his hands. "This spell I've been working on for a long time and now can't wait to use it."

"I don't like the sounds of that," Crystal said, a note of fear in her voice.

"I don't either," said Blaze, knowing this could mean big trouble. "Elliott, Jamie, Sage. You guys are with me. Hit him with everything we got."

Seeing what Blaze was doing, Rachel got her telekinesis ready. "Crystal, get some clingers ready, sweetie," she said.

The young girl instantly got some clingers, which were actually climbing vines, ready to go and as the four male Portal Masters charged for Kaos, the climbing vines grabbed Kaos while Rachel's telekinesis tripped him up and he fell on his back onto the dirt. "That's it!" He exclaimed. "Now you'll be gone with my spell of-!"

Kaos loudly sneezed just as the four male Portal Masters launched their attacks and there was a loud explosion. Rachel threw up a telekinetic shield over herself and the other Portal Masters, but the explosion happened too fast for her to call up a shield for the four young men who were caught in the explosion. When the smoke cleared, Kaos was flat on his back and looking like he had just been hit with a hammer while the other four lay around, looking dazed. "Jamie!" Rachel called, running up to her cousin. "Are you okay?"

But when she got up to him, she noticed he looked a bit different. His clothing was all purple, which wasn't what they usually were in his Skyelemental form. "Yeah, I'm okay," he said.

"I'm okay," came his voice from her left and she looked to find Jamie, only his clothing was all blue.

Looking back and forth at the two look-alikes, Rachel was at a loss for words. "Wait, which one is Jamie?" She asked.

"Me," they both answered and then looked confused.

Crystal came running over. "There's three Blazes!" She said in shock.

Looking over to their friend, Rachel realized what her little sister meant. There was Blaze, or rather, three of him, but each wearing different colored armor. One wore red armor with the fire symbols, one with black armor with the undead symbol, and another one with blue armor with the water symbol. "Oh, my word," she said.

Four young men who looked just like Drew came up, with one wearing brown clothes, one with light blue clothes, one with gold clothes, and one with dark clothes. Then, two young men who looked just like Elliott came up, one wearing blue clothes and the other wearing dark clothes. "What happened?" Both asked at the same time. Nearby, three young men who looked just like Sage were slowly getting up, one wearing red clothes, one wearing light blue clothes, and one wearing green clothes.

"I'm going to get Master Eon," Crystal said and ran for the Academy while Rachel tried to wrap her mind around how the male Portal Masters had duplicates of each other. The different-colored clothing puzzled her as she tried to understand what Kaos had done.

Said evil Portal Master got up and looked around. "What?!" He exclaimed. "I'm seeing double! No, triple! No, quadruple?! That wasn't how the spell was supposed to go!"

All heads turned towards him and the many-element Portal Masters charged, along with their duplicates and began attacking Kaos, who tried to ward them off, but it didn't work. Rachel suddenly noticed something. "Wait a minute," she said, noticing how blue-clothed Jamie threw out water attacks and the purple-clothed one threw out magic attacks. "Attacks…based on color?"

She saw Blaze, Elliott, Sage, and Drew were doing the same along with their duplicates and how each one seemed to be very in-tune with the one element they had. What happened then became clear to her. "They all represent and embody one element," she said, her eyes widening. "They're our friends, only…split into copies based on what their elements are."

It made sense. Drew was a Portal Master of four elements, so he had three look-alikes, but each one represented one of his elements. Blaze and Sage had three elements and Jamie and Elliott both had two elements, which made way for all their duplicates and why both answered to their names and why they looked confused. "It's like a personality split," the Tech Portal Master said to herself. "Each part of their personalities and their powers are now separated, thus making however many of them instead of just one."

Kaos, having been beaten back, finally flew away. "You are giving me a headache!" He declared as he flew away.

"Good riddance," said the Blaze with the red armor.

Rachel took a deep breath. "Okay, if we go to the Academy, this will only cause panic," she said, still talking to herself. "If Roller or her daughters see Blaze like this, it will be overwhelming to them. Same with Echo seeing Elliott like this. And I don't know if the others can handle seeing Jamie and Drew like this either."

Just as she was trying to figure out what to do, an idea hit her and she smiled. Kaos complained that the now-split male Portal Masters were giving him a headache and now that there were more hands…

She grinned. "Hey, guys," she said, addressing them all. "What do you say you guys give Kaos the biggest headache he's ever had?"

"Do you think that would be wise?" Asked the purple-clothed Jamie.

"Sure," she said, her smile growing bigger. "You can destroy his lair while you're at it. Make him regret hurting our friends, or in Blaze's and Elliott's cases, remind him what will happen if that little creep dares to harm your girls?"

The three Blazes looked ready for battle, as did the two Elliotts. All four Drews also looked ready to go fight Kaos as did both Jamies. "Let's do it!" All four Drews said in unison.

"I'll give Kaos a headache any day," said all three Sages.

"I'll give you guys a lift there," she said, unsure of if they could use their Portal Master powers, but with them about to trash Kaos' lair, saving their energy seemed best and Rachel could carry many passengers with her telekinesis, thankfully.

* * *

Master Eon looked grim when Crystal told him that apparently Kaos had managed to make the many-element Portal Masters split into copies of themselves. "He was about to cut their elements down to one at best, but he ended up splitting their personalities instead," he said.

"That's not good, right?" Crystal asked, her seven-year-old mind trying to think of a way help her friends, teacher, and cousin get back to normal.

"No," said Master Eon. "I do know the spell, but all the Portal Masters and their duplicates must be present." He closed his eyes and smiled. "Perfect. They're at Kaos' lair."

"I'll go help them," the young Life Portal Master said. "Good luck, Master Eon."

"Same to you and tell your sister when you hear me call out, to put up a shield around herself, you, and the other girls. I would hate for the spell to go wrong and hit one of you girls instead."

When the girl Portal Masters heard that, they instantly agreed. While they were there for support, they were mostly watching their male counterparts, copies and all, destroy Kaos' lair and make the evil Portal Master scream his head off.

"I hope Master Eon can get that spell working quickly," Rachel admitted. "As fun as this is to watch, I miss having our friends here and not split up like this."

"Me too," said Crystal.

Just then, the girls heard Master Eon call out to them. "Duck and cover, girls!" He said.

Wasting no time, all seven girls hit the deck and Rachel called up a protective shield over them all just in time as a bright orb filled the room and a sound like shattering glass filled the air. Kaos screamed as he was thrown back into his throne and spun around many times before he fell unconscious and the shockwaves that followed shook everyone before to the girl's amazement, the spell reversed what Kaos had done. Each copy went back into his original counterpart and soon, five exhausted young men were standing there, looking worn out and ready to drop to the floor.

Crystal ran up to Blaze. "Blaze, is that…all of you?" She asked hopefully.

He chuckled, giving her a tired smile. "Yeah, I'm all here," he said.

"I'm not going to lie, guys. This was the weirdest thing that I've ever seen or had to experience," Rachel said. "Seeing you guys split like that. I hope to never witness that again."

"I hope we don't ever have to go through it again," Sage said.

"Still, at least we got some fun out of it," said Jamie.

"True. We totally wrecked this place," Drew said.

"And gave Kaos a headache he'll have for a few days, at least," Elliott said.

Something crashed and they all jumped. "Maybe I better get us back to the Academy," Rachel said, grabbing everyone in her telekinesis and they all flew back to the Academy.

Master Eon smiled as they landed. "I'm relieved to see that everyone is alright," he said. "Especially all of you male Portal Masters."

"Thank you, Master Eon," said Blaze. "I will admit, it was an odd experience."

"Maybe Kaos will know better than to pull a spell when he's sneezing," Jamie said.

"Isn't that how Star Strike became a Skylander?" She asked. "Kaos sneezed when he was casting a spell and she got pulled from her home?"

"Yeah, she did, and she gave him a headache for that," said Sage. "You'd think he would have learned from that."

"When does Kaos learn anything, except that we always kick his butt?" Drew asked.

"Very true," Elliott agreed.

"Well, at least we're back in one piece," Blaze said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go see my girls."

"I'm going to go find Enigma," said Jamie.

"I've got to tell Knightmare about this one," said Drew.

"I've been wanting to visit Whirlwind lately," Sage said thoughtfully.

"And I must get to my songstress," said Elliott.

With that, all five young men took off and Rachel smiled. "Well, I think Kaos learned that no matter how many of us there are, be it twelve or double, we'll always cause him a major headache."

"You said it," said another of the female Portal Masters as the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
